No title yet
by vamking12
Summary: A story about a dude named Shawn who does stuff, uh review and rate if you can. Thanks for reading
1. The Angel of the Sea

" Morsta was founded by Emperor James I after he conquered..."

\- The history of Morsta

It was only noon when Shawn came to the isles.

The sun stood brightly, welcoming new any visitors to its white sand beaches, and palm trees that barely managed to block it's view.

With Shawn was a small group, three people all seeming unfit, and unready for what they planned to do this evening.

While usually the elder of this group would be leading at this moment the teenager Shawn led the group across the beach, at most times this would silly or even unthinkable today was different.

The foursome marched up across a hill covered in armor, their ensigns glowing in white sunlight and their hands kept on their weapons even when there seemed to be no danger.

On top of the hill was the old crow, a crow so old no one knew if her charcoal skin was natural or if she had been in a sun to long.

Each man bowed in respect and she overlooked them each with a glare, tapping her wrinkled finger on each man examining them.

She coughed a clear fluid and began to speak; " Which one of you is the boy?"

Shawn didn't move but the oldest and largest of the group pushed him forward

" Hello we hav-"

The crow shushed him and glared

" Do not speak, listen "

She put her attention on Shawn and stared at his chest, suddenly Shawn felt heart begin to burn

" Boy, you have came to me and have dared polluted my isles with these, these Gom Yabbers."

Shawn of course wondered what a Gom Yabber is but dared not speak.

" If I did not have so much faith in you, you would be dead right now. Do you understand?"

Shawn nodded his head and shook with fear wondering where she was going with this.

" You three, I'll allow to stay on your boat off my isle I wish to be alone with the boy."

One of the soldiers began to argue but soon after the crow raised her hands he began to walk away while still arguing.

" I am Glory, Glory! I could hear you calling me a crow from the shores, but clearly you aren't here for me if your showing such disrespect, it's my daughter you want."

Shawn looked up and saw the angered face of Glory, although he had never seen her happy either

" Well I have came for Angel, but I didn't mean to anger you." Shawn said

" Do not worry all humans anger me, I'm surprised Angel told you where to find her, if I was her I would of just came over there killed myself." Glory said

"I don't think she's planning to do that, I uh came to find my future." Shawn insisted

"Ha what is with mortals and caring about your 'future' you'll all be dead anyway." Glory said

"My general insisted, if I get-"

Glory cut him off and laughed

" War! That's what this about? You silly humans what are you fighting about this time?" Glory chuckles

" Well the Imperial league is trying to unit-"

Once again he was cut off

" Boring politics I don't care about it, although if my daughter wishes to help you then I hope you learn from your battles." Her voice softened this time and she smiled

Glory waved for Shawn to follow her to a damp cavern, water came from the top of the roof, and small animals crawled on the floor.

They walked across in the darkness following a distant, faint light that glory claimed was brighter then the sun itself.

They walked until the reached the light source a large pool in a middle of a room, it glowed blue and Glory stared at Shawn one last time.

She made her wrinkly black finger grow almost a foot longer and told Shawn to open his mouth, he refused and she began to yell.

"Open!"

His mouth opened and she put the finger down his throat and grew it until it was in his lungs, suddenly his chest blew out and his eyes roll back.

"Breath!" Glory yelled

Then his eyes rolled back and his lung filled with air, Glory pushed him into the pool and he fell until he saw her.

Her being Angel.

Angel resembled a young women in her 20's, her hair was black and her skin was pale, somehow she looked like her mother but with a certain beauty to her.

Her most notable feature was her eyes, they were a light flowing blue with no white to her eyes, just blue orbs stating at you immediately gaining your attention.

" Shawn! You came. . "

Shawn floated up to her in the water and began to bow.

Angel hugged Shawn and laughed.

"Save your bows, how was your trip? You look as happy as when I first met you."

" It went well, and I'm happy to see you. Everyone wanted to see but they were left at the coast." Shawn said

Angel smiled

" Honestly I didn't wish to see them, they only care of war."

So that must be the Glory speaking, Shawn thought.

" Come, follow me I have something to show you." She said

Angel grabbed Shawn's hand and led him across the ocean floor, walking hand in hand sometimes Shawn would start floating but Angel would pull him back.

The two of them made it to a rock, large a grey rock on one side and a side covered in blue rock.

Although Shawn noticed something more familiar, his ship. It was right above them.

" Shawn. isn't the sea beautiful?" Angel muses

It was beautiful, calm and peaceful Shawn thought

" Your friends, they've never seen beyond here. Beauty is alien to them." She mused once more

" Angel..."

Angel grabbed the blue rocks and connected them, turning them into two necklaces.

" Sapphire, the diamonds of the sea wear this." Angel said

" Speaking of diamonds, my friends have seen there beauty." Shawn says while putting it on

" And they have seen me, but they don't understand what they are seeing." Angel said

" I don't understand either at times." Shawn said

" Yes, but I know you can Shawn. "

"How?"

"Shawn I seen your future; and I see your friends."

" And what happens in our future?"

" The future is rarely stagnant, but what I have seen troubles me. I see your death just another causality in a mortal conflict, and your friends don't fare much better."

Shawn takes a moment to think, his mind racing with many thoughts.

" You said it wasn't stagnant, did you see anything else?" Shawn said

" Only little things, but I see a possibility." Angel said

"And what is that?"

" I could make you immortal." Angel said while smiling

" Could you really?" Shawn said

" Yes! You could live down here with me; avoid the war live in paradise..."

" Uh Angel I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I have friends, family I have a life above the sea."

" Better friends then me?"

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it Shawn"

" Shawn do not risk your life for them."

Shawn was silent

" If you really feel so dearly about your companions then you may go, but do not claim I didn't warn you."

And like that Shawn was forced high in into the sky flying up into the air till he couldn't see Angel anymore.

He fell into his ship cold and covered in water, his crew looking at him in surprise.

They help him up and try to clean him off, amazingly Shawn's necklace stayed on during the flight.

There is silent until his elder, his general speaks up.

" So Shawn, what did she say about us are the odds good?"

Shawn looks up at his general and looks him in the eye.

" She says the Imperial League will cover all of Verano."

The men cheer as if they had already won, happy as can be.

" I knew it! With the look you had on your face I almost thought you got bad news. Come on lad we must tell the Emperor."

The four men began to row back home, three looking in the direction of their home and one looking back at the isle.

Looking back at him was Glory shaking her head before going back into home.


	2. Timmy's Adventure

Before the events of Angel of The Sea.

"... And then I shot an arrow through his eyeball."

Once again while the older soldiers were actually fighting their enemies, they left the young boys to their own devices, but if you asked the boys they in fact just last week fighting along side the soldiers.

This time Paul was telling the story of how he defeated a giant, with only five arrows of course.

" Then as the beast twisted and tumbled I aimed right for his left leg and left him defeated as ever!"

Shawn nods his head and goes on to tell his story.

" That's impressive and all but giants are child's play compared to ... Dragons."

The boys rolled their eyes

"Come on now Shawn everyone here knows the only dragons you seen are the flies in your bathroom." One says

" And yesterday I wrestled the Loch Ness monster, and if your going to to make up a story make it believable."

" Oh yeah! How would you know if there's any dragons around here! I haven't seen you do much fighting." Shawn yells out

" If you want a fight come get one!"

The other boy says

Shawn charges him until he hears the sound of the door opening wide.

In comes his commander, the well known Chief Makos. He smiles and begins to speak.

" Calm down lads, from what I heard the only fighting you lot do is fighting for who gets to eat first."

Makos laughs and one of the boys speak up.

" Why don't you tell us a war story?"

" Because laddie wars are mostly boring, and then after a while I get to chop a doofus' head off. Rarely do I fight giants and dragons." The commander says

"What do you fight then?"

" Didn't I just tell ya? Doofuses! I swear after I teach you how to use a bow I'll teach you how listen."

Makos grabs his sword from its handle and smiles widely.

"Aha ,but something has happened today that I feel you should know."

Questions fly across the table to the commander and he just shushes them.

" We lost, badly at that so badly that the emperor feels we may need to use more troops. Even those who aren't, uh what's the word?"

"Trained?"

"Old enough?"

" No the word is aren't going to survive, you know bait and all that."

Suddenly the whole table quiets and they just look at each other.

" Luckily for you they said I been doing such a good job you won't be used as bait, instead I'll be leading a flank with you lot."

The table still quiet Makos speaks once again.

"Well perhaps Paul will be used as bait, but I'll make sure to save him."

"Uh commander?" Says Paul

"Yes laddie?"

"Do I have to be bait?"

"Yes laddie."

"Why?"

"Because you been here a month and still can't hold a axe correctly."

Makos laughs

" Well that's all we should be out fighting in about a week, or so make sure to get some rest. Bye boys."

Soon after he leaves the table begins to slink down with them all silent as a predator hunting.

" Where's your stories now? Your all shook. " one kid pipes up

Soon afterwards he gets hit over the head with a club and they start to walk out of the room, getting prepared for tomorrow.

As Shawn leaves another boy, slightly younger then him stops him.

" Shawn guess what I found."

It was Timmy, who had a tendency to "find" something every other day.

"Did you go into the bear cave again?" Asked Shawn

"No, no no I found these two ladies in the forest."

" Tim, you know the barracks is near a town right?"

" Yes, but these ladies looked different! One was blue and..."

" Oh really now?"

" Yes you have to believe me!"

" I really want to but I'm going to go to sleep, and avoid any blue ladies."

" Come on Shawn go to the forest with me. "

"No."

"Please?"

"Nope."

" Ha your scared to go to the forest. I understand not everyone can be as brave as me."

" I am not scared I'm just tired."

" Your scared Shawn, but it's okay while you sleep I'll be finding those two ladies."

"Fine, I'm coming."

The two of them walked through the forest for quite a while, not seeing anything much more then trees, and some animals Shawn soon began to spent more time glaring at Timmy then looking for the ladies.

"Tim..." Shawn says

" Yes, Shawn." Says Tim

"If we don't find those blue people in the next minute I'm going to kill you."

" Only one of them was blue, weren't you listening?"

" She's not going to be the only one blue when I'm done with you."

Suddenly they heard a noise, a few rusting leaves then a voice from a old women.

" Oh lord it's that human again, didn't you tell him not to come back?"

Then another younger voice

" I did, but apparently he's not good at listening."

"No humans are good at listening! Didn't I ever tell you the story of those pirates."

"Yes mom, you told them not to attack us but they still did, and you turned them into chickens."

"And then I ate them."

They heard the old women laugh and then went back to ranting, Timmy began to grin.

"What did tell ya? Learn to trust me a little more."

" Fine fine, I believe you now there are crazy women in the forest, can we go now?" Says Shawn

"Noooo, you to see them one of them is a angel."

" Don't Angels have better things to do then hang out in forests?"

"Well she said she's a angel."

" So she's really crazy."

"Bah just follow me." Says Timmy

They went through a small bush until they saw the two, one who looked like any other old lady, and another who was as Tim had claimed was bright and blue.

While Shawn was okay with not talking to them, Timmy decided to make his presents noted.

" I have returned!"

"Oh he brought a friend." Says the blue one

The older one looks at him for half a second before, speaking quite clearly and summoning a blade in her hand.

" Alright silly mortal I gave you one chance, I suggest your friend leaves before your both turned into a kebab for the wolves."

And then the old women charges


End file.
